novistarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Driving Test
Driving Test is the fourth Webisode of the Novi Stars. Plot ''Una Verse tries to get her drivers license. Will she succeed? '' Summary Una has Alie turn the Orbit Cam on and greets everyone before she excitedly reveals that she is going to be taking her driving test in hopes of receiving a license. She wanted the earth girls to see her practice for the exam she has to take in order to get one. So she has Alie ask her a few questions but struggles while Alie warns everyone not to text or message Una, since she needs to get this on her own. Una cannot think of a good answer and tells Alie how nervous she is, but Alie tries to give her a small pep talk. A few days later, Una reveals her F. Alie mentions that they can just give her a lot more practice studying and so they try to do that instead. Una almost seems to have the answer, but she is still convinced that D will be the right answer this time, despite the lack of a D choice. So the very next time, Una shows up with a paper with a P on it. She thinks this means pass and the other girls congratulate her. Mae asks when the driving test will take place and Una informs her that it'll happen as soon as she finds something to wear for it. The camera then shifts to Una in the car preparing for the test. The driving examiner gives her directions on how to start but Una suddenly stops him, then asks if she should wear pink or red lip gloss. This gives her an F, and she tries again. Una manages to drive well, but is startled upon going over a speed bump. She then asks the man how many times she is allowed to take the test and receives another F. Una then gives herself a mini pep-talk as the man tells her to try to parallel park. A small cut takes place as Una cheers at how well she parked... only to then reveal she parked the car on top of another one. Una sadly sits in the girls room and in hopes of perking her up a bit, Ari asks her why she even wanted to drive to begin with. Una tells her that she wished to shop, pull up next to cute boys, and to go through the drive through. Alie points out that they can do the other two without cars, but they cannot go through a drive through without a car, and they cant get a car unless Una passes the test and gets a license. Alie then mentions an idea about them all trying to take the test so that one of the four girls can get her license. Though she says they cannot do this. Una promises to pass the test for all of them, and the drive through. With another skip in the video, Una reveals she has gotten her license after all. Then the girls all decide to go into the fast-food drive through to have a nice rewarding meal. Quotes *Una: "Ah... the answer is D." *Alie: "D wasn't an option." *Una: "The F, as it turns out, does not stand for "fabulous"." *Ari: "I knew you could do it." *Mae: "Definitely thought you'd pass..." ---- Trivia *This episode marks the second time Alie shows her rainbow blushing. Category:Webisodes Category:Vlog Entries